The Escapades of Superhero Slut : On the Hunt for Tony Stark
by Superhero Slut
Summary: She's ready to find out what all the fuss is over Mr. Stark.


Fan Fiction #2

The Escapades of Superhero Slut : On the Hunt for Tony Stark

Ah, Tony Stark. One of the most cocky and stuck up men I have ever seen. His exuding confidence really makes me want to punch him right in the face. But yet he's so charming. Men are usually very simple to figure out. But not this man. That's why I will be the highest bidder tonight on Stark's new mechanical something or other line. I will get the chance to personally be escorted by Mr. Stark through Stark Towers so he can "show me his wares" so to speak.

"Let's start the bidding at $5,000!"

I waited until the tension rose in the air. Every eligible bachelorette was there, trying to buy him. Luckily, I have more money than sense.

"$50,000….going once, going twice…"

"One million!" I shouted from the back.

Even Mr. Personality looked shocked. Good.

"Ok, 1 million going once, going twice, and sold to…Mrs.?"

"Um, Miss."

"Ok, sorry. Sold to Miss…?"

"Thank you, sir. I'll make my way to the back for payment.

I felt eyes on me as I waltzed to the back of the dining hall. My cheeks grew flush. The time was now. I had to put my big girl panties on and….oh wait! I didn't wear panties. The thought made me giggle to myself as I paused to feel my silk dress flow over my bare skin. Then I grew flush for another reason.

As I was writing out my check to the Stark project, I looked up into rather regular eyes. A handsome man, but nothing heart stopping.

"You must be Tony Stark?"

"Yes, ma'am. And you are, miss?" I cleared my throat and looked down to pretend to fill out paperwork.

"So, you, uh, get a tour of Stark Tower, and a more in depth view of the project itself whenever—" he muttered, staring at my cleavage.

"I'd like to go now," I firmly stated. I know Tony is not the type of man to necessarily "listen" to a woman's advice.

"There's really nobody there now that really—"

"I paid one million dollars, sir. I'd like to go now."

He stood silent and finally took a moment to really look at me. My long, flowing hair. My very revealing black silk dress with cuts up the sides of both thighs. No panties. 5" black heels to give my ass a boost. He must've seen how hard I was breathing when he was staring at my tits. He looked at my face and I bit my lip.

"God. You…are…." And he looked away.

"Mr. Stark?"

"You are going to love this project! What do you drink? I'll have an open bottle waiting for us in the limo and we can talk, um, business."

"Sounds great. Bottle of Whiskey?"

He winked. "You got it. Meet you at coat check in 5?"

I blushed and nodded. Maybe he was cuter than I thought. And sweeter too.

Once we were in the limo, Tony poured us both a whiskey on the rocks. I downed my first one faster than he could ask why I wanted to invest in the Stark Industry.

"Wow. Uh, thirsty? I have a bottle here-"

"Thank you!" I took it out of his hands and just chugged from the bottle. Unbecoming, yes. Necessary? Oh yes!

"Sorry. I just got really nervous…"

"It's ok. I enjoy my fair share myself." He picked up the bottle and chugged away. We laughed and had it finished off before we rolled up to Stark Towers. I couldn't believe I was getting along with this jerk! He clumsily reached over me to open the door, and put one hand on my thigh with his thumb right underneath my dress, where the slit ended.

"Your dress is soft. I like it." I breathed heavily as I felt my juices flowing out. He continued to carefully move his hand up my dress. "Your skin is so soft. I want to taste it." He started to move his hand towards my inner thigh. The sensation tickled my whole body. I couldn't help but laugh. The driver opened the door and my head fell out, looking upside down at the two biggest buildings in town. Stark Towers. Tony slithered off of me as his driver tried to cover up the scene. We laughed all the way through the incredible building.

"Ok. So do you want to see it?"

"See what?"

"What you invested in? We can go to the 10th floor and-"

"I paid one million dollars for a night with you, Tony."

He looked at me, dumbfounded. "Look at you! You didn't have to-"

"There's no way I'd get a date with a billionaire just because. I'm sure you have girls lined around the block for you!"

"Actually, this year it's trillionare, so yeah. I see your point." What a jerk.

"And this way-Tony-I make sure _I_ get what I paid for. Now take us to a private room!"

He opened a hatch in the elevator and pushed a single yellow button. He closed the hatch.

"I have a perfect place to take ya, doll."

When the doors opened, we were on the top floor of Stark Tower. It was a huge, open room. One side had a full bar and pool table with a couch. The other side had a double king sized canopy bed, with red sheer curtains draped over it. The bathroom held a large Jacuzzi style tub.

"Whadda think?"

"It looks like a bachelor pad."

He grabbed a remote and turned on some music, lit the fireplace, and opened a wall of shelves next to the bed. I looked but couldn't make out what anything was over there.

"Thank you. Another drink?"

He poured us both a shot and brought it over to me. I was looking out the window. The view was amazing.

"Cheers?" "Cheers!" We put the glasses down and I hopped up on the pool table.

"Have you _ever_ had to struggle?"

"Well, yes. But no. Not financially anyways. Why?"

"I grew up poor."

"Well you are obviously doing well for yourself now." He looked at me again with glazed eyes, and seemed to see me this time.

"Hop up here with me," I patted the pool table next to me. He did. "How long do I have you for one million?"

"The way I calculate it," he paused, "5 hours." He couldn't even keep a straight face. I pushed him off the pool table and laughed. I enjoyed looking down at him for some strange reason.

"How long do you want me?"

"Until I'm done."

"Fair enough."

I ordered him to pull up a barstool to the side of the pool table. I began to dance for him. He got a peek of me going commando and loosened his tie. I sat down in front of him, pinned his shoulders to the chair with my heels so he had full view of my glistening pussy, and took off his tie. The look on his face was so desperate; I couldn't help but give him a taste. So I inserted two of my fingers inside of myself, threw my head back, and gave him a good minute show. I pulled out my sticky fingers. "Open your mouth." He did. I put my fingers in his mouth. "Now suck my pussy juice off." He did.

"Mmm. Damn that's good shit."

"I know."

"Worth a million any day."

"I know baby. Enjoy it."

His cock was so rock hard I thought it was going to rip through his pants. He stood up unannounced and undid his pants. "I didn't say you could get up." And I pushed him back down with my tits suffocating his face. I finished undoing his pants and started teasing his cock. I licked it slow, around the head, down the shaft. I sucked his balls. I watched his dick grow and swell as I teased. He seemed to like me being in charge. Not used to it, I'm sure. We took another shot.

"Alright, bitch. Enough fucking around. This is my tower. You are mine. I hope you had fun, because you are going to get it now." He grabbed me by my neck and pushed me down on his bed. I looked up to see a mirror above us. He yanked my dress up, shoved two fingers inside me, and started eating my pussy. Damn, this man doesn't mess around! I knew he had an image of being with lots of women, and now I believe it. But I'm reaping the benefits.

He ripped my dress in the front to expose my tits. It took my breath away. As he nibbled on each nipple, he pushed his way into me. I tried to moan, but he had his lips on mine. He pounded away mercilessly as my tits flew around. I watched the mirror as his ass pounded me, legs straddled wide. He was like an animal. There was no stopping him. He kept pounding harder as I moaned louder and he finally pulled out and I felt hot, sticky cum land all over my tits.

Catching his breath, he said, "don't worry. That's just a warm up." I didn't know whether to be scared or excited. But I did know that I wasn't leaving until Ironman made me cum.

He went into the bathroom, I assumed to clean up. He returned with something in his hand.

"What's that?"

"Do you wanna know? Or do you want me to show you?"

"Show me."

"You are fun," he said laughing.

"Where do you want me this time, Tony?"

"Just lie back, for now. I need someone to help me test a new line in Stark Industries. Not weapons. Sex toys. Robotic sex toys to be specific." He starts explaining to me as he ties me up to all four corners of his bed. "Don't be nervous. Every one I've tested so far has, um, passed the test." Kissing me all over and sucking on my clit seemed to ease my nerves.

"This one-is similar to a vibrator."

"Different how?"

"It detects your hormonal responses when the robotic vibrator moves, finding each person's 'sweet spot' if you will."

"You want to try this on me?"

"Yup. I want to watch you cum while I don't even physically touch you. Look at me."

He brought the probe over and showed me how it moved. It looked like a snake. It had a cord attached to it that followed along to a monitor. He moved the probe over my nipples, and the monitor went up a slight bit.

"Don't be scared. You say the word, and I'll stop. I promise. But give it a try."

I closed my eyes and felt the warmth this machine gave off. I felt it move down, down, and inside my thighs. It brushed my pussy lips. Lightly. Then went inside me. It was like it was searching for my magic button. And the monitor started beeping. Tony had a remote in his hand, and had this snake then penetrate me, pushing right on a spot I never even knew I had. I moaned and was able to mutter, "oh…wow…"

"Look at me," he said. I locked eyes with him and saw the satisfaction on his face of fucking me with one of his machines. I started to let go, it felt so fucking fantastic. He played me like a musical instrument and had me screaming, "TONY!" in between my moans of pleasure and ecstasy. Looking into his eyes made my soul feel him, even though he was only watching.

"Cum for me. Now." He demanded.

My body obeyed and opened like a floodgate. I jerked and screamed, "Fuck. Holy. Fuck! TONY!" His name echoed through the night air.

He came over to me with the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. He leaned down and passionately kissed me. He helped me up, and smacked my ass. "You're one sexy bitch."

"I'm not a bitch. I'm a slut."

He peered at me sideways while he got dressed.

"I'm the Superhero Slut."

"Well, uh hm, Superhero Slut, feel free to stop by any time for a personal look at our newest products. That was, after all, only one of the prototypes. And being the highest bidder, you _do_ have first test run, if you'd like." He flashed that million-dollar smile, and I knew his sex was worth every dollar.


End file.
